


Wall to Wall

by Theoroark



Series: Dark Room [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Scissoring, Tribadism, so anyway they fuck in that, that was wild wasn't it?, you know that picture of the fully carpeted bathroom that was going around last night?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Sombra and Widowmaker have had sex in all but one room of Chateau Guillard. And they're not going to abandon their streak now.Even if the remaining room is. Unique.





	Wall to Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Icymi: https://twitter.com/mcmansionhell/status/1157681905007022081?s=20

The bathwater is warm and sweet smelling. Widow had put a rose petal bath bomb in before she slipped in, and the petals are floating around her now. The ropes tying her arms and legs to the four posters around the tub are silk and a silver that goes nicely with her skin tone. And Sombra is beautiful, as she always is. She’s just taken off her robe and she’s sitting naked on the side of the tub, swirling the perfumed water, a poisonously sweet smile on her face. 

These are the three beautiful things Widow can count in the room. Everything else is fairly hideous. 

They’re in one of the guest bathrooms of the Chateau. The worst one. It’s carpeted floor to ceiling, including the exterior of the tub– the porcelain interior and the immediate backsplash are the only parts that aren’t covered in nubby taupe fabric. Widow has no idea which Guillard installed this, but it goes a long way in explaining why no one lived in this house for a while. Before now, Widow’s only used it as an aggressively passive aggressive dig at house guests she didn’t particularly like. Moira stayed here, the time she hosted the Talon corporate retreat. 

But she and Sombra have had sex in every other room in the Chateau. Even the room that was under renovation. If they can fuck while mildly high on paint fumes, they can fuck here. They both really want to land 100% on this. 

Sombra stands and kneels down around Widow, her calves bracketing Widow’s waist and hips. Some water gets displaced and splashes onto the carpet as Sombra sits back, her thick thighs submerging. Widow can only focus on the mess for a moment, though, because she very distinctly feels Sombra’s labia brush against her stomach– brief enough that it could be an accident, though Widow knows Sombra far better than that. 

“You all comfortable?” Sombra says, just shy of simpering. “You feeling good?”

“Not good enough,” Widow says. She jerks her hips up, sending more water over the edge. Sombra moves up with her, though, and tuts. 

“You don’t really want this to be that easy, do you?”

“I absolutely do not want to be in this room any longer than I have to be.”

Sombra sighs but she must be some kind of impatient too, because she settles back down and drags her cunt down Widow’s pelvis, until Sombra’s lips brush hers. Widow knows it’s impossible, she’s surrounded by water, but she swears she can feel the trail of wetness Sombra leaves behind. 

Sombra doesn’t move, even when their sensitive flesh is sitting together. Widow moves up, but Sombra moves up with her again, denying her any friction. Widow grits her teeth. 

“ _ Sombra– _ “

“Come on now,” Sombra says. She tilts Widow’s chin up with just her index finger. “I get to have some fun, don’t I?”

“Sombra, I swear to God–“ Another buck of her hips, another denial. Sombra’s grin widens. 

“Just beg for it. Just a little. Then I’ll give you what you want.”

Widow throws her head back as much as she can, which isn’t very far, because this room was designed by fucking lunatics. “Please,” she hisses. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Please, Sombra, please fuck me.”

“That’s good. You can do better, though.”

Widow glares at her. “You said just a little–“ Sombra starts to get out of the bath. “Fuck, please, Sombra, I want you to fuck me so bad, I’ll do whatever you want, just, please–“ 

Sombra sits back down with such force that she sends another wave over the edge of the tub. But Widow can’t complain because she’s finally getting what she wants, Sombra responding to her thrusts in kind, rubbing up against her inner folds, brushing up against her clit. Widow moans softly, sinking down into the water in relief. 

“Good girl,” Sombra breathes. 

Sombra’s tits are bouncing as she grinds. Widow’s hands jerk against their bindings as she mindlessly tries to reach for them. Sombra, knowing damn well what’s she’s doing, what Widow wants, grins and plays with her nipple piercings, letting out a loud moan as she pinches the dark brown skin. She has little hoops in today and Widow tosses her head back and grits her teeth, thinking of taking one ever so gently in her teeth, lapping at Sombra’s skin with her tongue–

It’s not enough, Sombra’s labia are rubbing against her clitoris, but it’s not enough, she wants more. Widow groans and Sombra laughs. 

“Do you want something?” she asks. And Widow could just kill her, but God, she wants her so bad. 

“Please,” she says. She’s very aware of how breathless and babbling her voice has become. “Please, I want to get off, touch me–“

Sombra laughs again but she has mercy. She reaches down and when her fingers begin to play with Widow’s clit, Widow can’t help it, she begins to jerk up against Sombra in earnest, utterly uncaring of how soaked the carpet around them has become. It doesn’t take long after that, especially not when Sombra looks like that, her pupils blown and her breathing heavy, like she’s kind of fucked too. After she comes, Widow settles back down into the water, her face just barely above the surface. She’s dimly aware of Sombra untying her from the posters, but she leaves her limbs draped on the rim of the tub. 

“You with me?” Sombra says. She kisses Widow’s forehead, leaving Widow’s mouth open to respond, but Widow still needs to catch her breath. 

“I’m fine,” she says, as soon as she can, because Sombra’s starting to look a little concerned. “That was, ah…”

“Surprisingly good?”

“That’s the perfect way to put it.” 

Sombra laughs and brings Widow’s wrists underwater, first the right and then the left, massaging the red marks there with soapy, fragrant water. She kisses Widow’s neck sweetly. Widow closes her eyes. Now that she’s not distracted, she realizes just how nice Sombra’s thighs feel, hugging her underwater. Sombra’s skin is so silky and soft like this. She wrests her hands from Sombra’s massage to pet at her legs. 

“Has the water gotten too cold?” Sombra asks. 

“I don’t feel the cold.” Sombra rolls her eyes and adds a bit more hot water anyway. She gets out of the tub– spraying more water on the carpet and depriving Widow of the leg cocoon she’d come to enjoy– and moves to soak Widow’s ankles, before realizing that Widow’s long legs won’t fit in the tub comfortably. Sombra snorts. 

“Come on,” she says. “I can pamper you better in your room.” She holds a towel out to Widow as Widow, begrudging, gets out of her bath. When she’s not submerged, the meager spell she had been under shatters. She is once again fully cognizant of exactly how hideous this room is. That kind of kills the urge she had to convince Sombra to go another round. 

“You can’t pamper me too long,” Widow says, letting Sombra wrap her up in the towel. “We need to clean this place up, before it gets moldy.”

“Or we could just let Moira deal with it.”

Widow laughs. Sombra’s already toweled off her legs and waist and so she’s still naked, and Widow can admire the bounce of her breasts as they walk out the door, into the properly gothic architecture of the hallway. Everything’s beautiful here and she knows she’ll be able to do so much more when they get to the bedroom, but it’s taking everything she has not to pin Sombra against the wall right here, finger her clit and suck on her piercings like she’d been dreaming of. 

Sombra tugs her waist forward, trying to bring her back up to pace. Widow smiles. “Yes,” she says. “We could.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think we're all stronger as friends now that we've gone through that together.
> 
> I'm [@tacticalgrandma](https://twitter.com/tacticalgrandma) on twitter if you want to talk to me there!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos would mean the world <3


End file.
